Nights In Eden
by Litte miss Summer Witch
Summary: Harry is a deputy in a hotel in hawaii and Draco is the invstmentexspert that come to see the hotel to decides weather or not to buy the hotel But love romance and passion starts between them, even if Harry likes it or not. Can he resist Draco's Seduction
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: **_

_Harry Potter had quickly made a collection of less nice words to __describe the investment expert Draco Malfoy: Overbearing, Bloody hell annoying, Fury inducer, stubborn and so much more. And now the fool wants to buy the Hawaii-hotel, were he is the deputy. That would mean he was forced to be polite to him – even though it would be a relief and more naturally to hate him._

_Why does __such a fool like that have to be so tremendous handsome and charming?_

_It seems it is__ would be much easier to concur the whole worlds hotels then persuade the beautiful lovely, but some reserved and a sharp, Mr. Harry Potter. But when Draco Malfoy wants something determined, he always gets it. And what he's determined to get is dinner, dance and a walk in the moonlight with the Beautiful deputy. Maybe it's Hawaii, or maybe because she is so sharp?_

_Draco Malfoy never felt this great in so many decades or lusted after a man so heated. _

_A/N: If you wants me to continuo please review and tell me if you like it or not. I own nothing!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1.

Harry Potter leaned against the gunwale and let his eyes slide towards the colourful dressed passengers, they flocked up on the cruise ships deck. Accurate the time when the tugs pushed slightly against shining, white hull, he saw a face stand out from the others. A man, who was much taller than those around him, and he looked like starring directly at him. Even on this distance his face was captivating, not classic beauty but marked handsome in an exciting way. He was reminding him of someone, but his obvious starring made him uneasy and he turned away before he could get a contact.

"Are you seeing someone interesting?" Hermione Granger yelled from her spot on the tree bench that stood against the tugs wheelhouse.

Like Harry she had taken the tugs from the port in Honolulu to Diamond Head, were the cruise ship waited. They would soon aboard the big ship and to offer the arriving passengers welcomes and present the Hawaiians garland of orchids.

Harry shrugged and stroked his mid-back long black hair from his face.

"They look… like the usual tourist" even though he willingly didn't mention the man, whose glance had captured him, he threw an impulsive glance towards the cruise ships gunwale. But on the place were he had stood, there now stood a female less in the height and older than her predecessor. Hermione stood up and stood beside him. They were both tall and slender, but Hermione was twenty seven centimetres taller then him, and he was 178 cm tall.

"Just the usual" he said sullenly good-humoured.

"Isn't that just an understatement you use for the _boring_ home in London?"

"London?" Harry asked as he took the plastic bag with garland "Isn't that like in another galaxy away"

Hermione laughed, her long brown curls danced.

"You should just hear you're self. And it only after three months in Hawaii, do you even have the sightless bad consciences?"

"Almost none, it's probably snowing there"

Harry saw two crew members finishing with secure the tow-boat and with experienced ease, as if he had done this forty times instead of four, he stepped inside the big doorway. _No _he thought when he entered upwards the narrow steps that lead to deck-A, he certainly would not miss London even if it meant, home, college and even before his final, his first job at Westphal Associates. In the next seven years in Lakeside Hotel Company he had worked his way up to deputy. If it hadn't been for Cedric Diggory, he would still be there and not here on their Hawaii-project. Cedric. He had finally gotten to point were he could think of Cedric without the bitterness. The opportunity of becoming the deputy on Ocean Breeze in Hawaii was just emerged, after he had broken up with him. It hadn't been easy to start over as a twenty-six years old; but he loved his job and loved Hawaii. That he could at least thank him for.

"I shall hope that you will never loose you enthusiasm for the islands" Hermione said and followed Harry up of the staircase to the huge lobby. "And neither for the hotel industry, that, as we all know is true, Tropical hot for one moments and cold the next."

Harry wrinkled his forehead by Hermione's reminder. Had he switched the disappointment with someone else? Last week the Manager of the hotel Charlie Weasley, told him there may be a possibility for that Ocean Breeze would be sold to an teal estate consortium. Its representative Draco Malfoy, should be arriving with the plane tomorrow at 15:00 from Los Angeles. Harry's forehead wrinkle got deeper. As member of the management he would treat Mr. Malfoy with extreme politeness. But that didn't mean he had to like him. He had a suspicion that, if the hotel was sold, there was a great opportunity that he would be transferred, and he already had developed reluctance against the man without even having seen him.

Harry went over the deck and inside the huge lobby, there was only furnished with meetings table, which there were big badges with pretty blue letters. He found the one with Ocean Breeze on it, opened one of the plastic bags, and poured the Hawaiians garland on the table. They were still wet. He lifted them a bit and shook them gently, so there were scattered a little dewdrops, that evaporated fast in the hot air. Then he suddenly stopped. He had a weird felling, as if he was being watched. He looked up and saw the same man, who had captured him a little earlier. When he approached the table he could he that his face and neck was much tanned. His hair was golden wavy blond that barely touched the shoulders. His dark grey eyes had a mischievous look in them and an attractive dimple. He wore Hawaiians shorts that went to his knees, a dark-blue open shirt, which showed his grey wifebeaters that clung to his six-pack.

Now he knew who he reminded him of. Apart that he defiantly didn't have beard and looked to be in the latest twenties, he looked like the celebrity from the TV-series private detective. A shadow fell between Him and the light; suddenly he stood there beside the table. _Oh my god_ he thought he was tall. Harry stared. He had to be over 190 cm. then he noticed that man returned his stare, and his open facial expression showed him, that he did some considering about him. He ignored that and cleared his throat; he peppered to give the welcome speech, he always gave to the guest when they came to the hotel.

"Welcome to Hawaii" he said nice and professional. "May I give you a garland?"

His last word hung in air between them, little boring words it almost sounded dull, that made him cringe inside. But before the lovely man could be anything ells then slowly smile, he continued.

"It was not the way I had intended to say, may I start from the beginning again?"

"That sounded fine in my ears" he protested with a pleasant voice. "But if you think you can improve it, then I'm in"

He thought if he was treating him lower ostensibly, or if that was supports to rebuilt his self-confidence. He looked op in warm, Grey eyes. His face seemed seriously enough.

He took a deep breathe "Welcome to Hawaii" he started "Would you like…" again he stooped and was unsatisfied with his ability to make a welcome sound so un-welcome.

"I certainly would" his looked up-and-down at his body, before it went back to his face. His eyes Harry noticed had tinny little golden spots, which looked like dancing in his iris. He didn't do anything to hide his amusement.

"Believe me or not" he said, who thought it would be easier to talk to the garland in his hand, then to the much taller and much distracting man, who towered over him. "I have given this speech at least fifty times in the last three months and with much more elegance"

He regained his self-confidence and looked op. "Right now it does not seem to be the case this morning, would you have anything against that we jumped the Preliminary step over?"

The best would be if he took he garland and went back to the deck. If he staid here any longer, he would short-circuit his thought processes. There was a mischievous in his hint of a smile. "Oh, but if we have to do that…" he shrugged.

He couldn't help but notice that his shoulder was beautifully proportionate. He thought if he worked a lot in the nature or he jogged. He had a remarkable athletic body.

"…Then your at least going to pay for it or in someway makes it up for it- sooo?" He didn't need some mix signals this morning and especially from him.

"Maybe we could drink a cop of coffee together" he suggested, "On the way to the hotel?"

Oh boy, _that_ signal was clear enough, attractive or not, the man was a total stranger and the hotels guest.

"I'm sorry" Harry said, "I'm not going with you to the Ocean Breeze"

"Your not" he could clearly hear his disappointment.

"You have to get your luggage handed" He said "you have to fill out these forms the silly government demands, it could take awhile"

It seemed to amuse him, because he smiled "And you're not going to wait?" he tilled his head, a golden blond lock fell in his eyes. Surprisingly enough it made everything about this man, got Harry to wishing that is was different.

"I'm not so sure about that" he said after a hesitation.

"I thought that a good hotel would be anything to please their guest. You know roll out the red carpet, put out a Horn Orchestra, holding someone's hand while obtaining their luggage"

"It's not much your wishing for" he laughed and gave him high grades for tenacity, and for charm and Humor. At the same time a warning bell rang in his head, he was _too_ _much_ of everything.

"We are doing our best by the book, and there _are_ rules…"

"But I thought, that they were made to be broken" his facial expression was seriously, but Harry noticed that his eyes were warm, kind and had suppress laughter.

"Not this time"

"But maybe you could bend them a little bit?" he played with his hand.

"No" he said firmly. It wasn't the rule that kept him in line; he knew that his sudden excitement for him was really strong enough to seriously bend the rules. He had done the same for Cedric, even though he always thought it was stupid to date a colleague. He had promised him self that he wouldn't do anything like that again.

He seemed to accept his rejection. "Are you going back to Honolulu, with the tugs?"

"Nope" Harry answered "we are going back with the ship, Governance man is on board now and he will take us back" he pointed to the view to Diamond Head, that slowly moved outside the windows. "We are on our way now"

"That we are"

As he looked at the open sea, Harry studied his face sly. His broad forehead and high cheekbones told intelligence and strength, and that he was very much his own master. But it was his well formed lips and dark grey eyes that reminded him of soft velvet that made his pulse beat faster.

"Tell me" he asked, turned his eyes towards him, "is that what you work is, I mean welcoming the guest from the hotels side?"

"Oh dear lord no" he chuckled a little "I'm the deputy on Ocean Breeze. You could say that I do little of each, but go out here and welcoming the guest is part of my job which I enjoy"

"Mmm. So do I" he half smiled, Harry felt somersault in his stomach. "Are you skilful of what you do; little of each?"

"You'll have nothing to complain about" insured Harry him, and sought refuge in professional talk.

"The Hotel is well functional; the staff the to the director Charlie Weasley, and its very effective, we are all very hard working, we owe that to the place"

"Is that what you want someday? owning your own hotel?"

The question surprised him. "I would be very happy of managing one" he admitted "But to own a hotel. No. it sound exciting and great, but there to many pitfalls" his wavy hair danced as he shook his head, his green eyes spaced out a little. He thought of Hermione Granger, who owned the Island Sands. She had to cut back on staff to the bone, and the last two months she had worked without professional assistance. Poor Mione, thought Harry; the visible stress, she lay under, was starting to worn on her youthful, beautiful appearance.

"Nevertheless-" he said, "people challenge these pitfalls everyday. Or ells there would not be any Hilton's or Sheraton's or…"

"Oh please" Harry laughingly objected, "We never mention competitors here on this place. It's strictly forbidden"

"In that case, I shall give you me word on, that their names would never be on my lips again. Shall we shake hands on it?" he gave his hand and encouraged Harry to put his own in his.

He hesitated for a moment caught between the lusts of being touched by him, in a few seconds, and his natural instincts that warned him about this man, that already had a this strong reaction on him. Then the moment disappeared. Harry gave him his hand, and felt the strength in those fingers that closed around him.

"That makes us partner in crime" he said.

He let reluctantly his sense come back and pulled his hand back of his warm grip.

"Good" he said quickly. "I'm sure you would enjoy your time at Hawaii" there was something dismissing in his voice, and he presumed, that he now would lave the lobby. And didn't he have mix feelings about it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked casually, with a now knowingly glint of humour in his eyes.

"Forgetting something?"

"Yes well, since we couldn't drink coffee together, I would at least demand for the garland that you promised me"

Oh he defiantly would remember it, Harry thought. But he had praise him at the way he formulated to make the application sound in a completely harmless, as in a modest request. With a resigned sigh, he took the garland with yellowish red flowers and handed to him. He looked at the fragile flowers that were bound together as a garland. There heavy perfume spell smelled all around them. With an surprisingly gentleness he touched the pearl-like petals and got Harry thinking about these strong hands could also be gentle.

"Aren't you going to put them around my neck" the seducing and deep trembling in his tone got Harry to slide upwards and met his eyes. For a moment the intensity in his look got him frozen; but some way he began to move around the table and towards him, wile the pulse beat quickly on his neck, and his hands suddenly became sweaty. He stepped closer and bends his neck. But he was so tall – that it made Harry feels so small, he had to stand on his toes to put the garland around his bended head and on his shoulders. Then his heart began gallop, when he gave him a chaste kiss first at the one cheek then at the other. His nose was filled with the flowers heavy perfume and a fresh and cool smell of his aftershave.

"Aloha-welcome" he mumbled with a smile that managed to be both innocent and seducing at the same time. "Needs a little more heat, may I shoe you?"

Before Harry could answer, he took a garland and put it around his shoulders above his tight blue tank-top with big white orchids print on the right side at the bottom, and his white hot-pants. With his warm hands around his bare shoulders he bend down and against his upwards face. He brushed his lips against his cheek, and kissed both of them slowly and taking his time as if he tasted the sweetest nectar that was there. For a moment Harry felt as if the air was filled with electricity. He pulled away even though he recognised and felt the strength in the attractiveness that was made from the beginning. He would put and end to it, he said to himself, rather sooner than later. Harry turned away from him, but he pulled him back and seemed to ignoring the many people that was starting to fill in the lobby. He lifted his hands from his shoulders and lay one around his waist while the other was under his chin, and this time His lips seeks his. They were firm and cool, and for a moment she kissed him willingly back. He closed eyes spontaneously at his kiss, but then the defeated sense, his feelings, and the eyes flew open. He pushed him away.

"This" he said firmly. "Is defiantly _not_, the way should be done"

"But my way is so much fore fun" he said. "Especially when the receiver is as gorgeous as you are in this case"

"In this case" objected Harry, "Is Aloha-welcome strictly formal" he looked at him what he hoped was cold and reserved. But his hands, his face and his whole body was anything ells but cold.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said lightly. "Maybe some time I can change you opinion about it"

Harry nervously peeled some flower petals that were on the table.

"That would hardly be worth it"

His eyes were provoking and his look was obvious and satisfied admiration, when his eyes slipped up- and down over his body.

"I'm living at your hotel" he said softly "I'm counting on, that we are going to see a lot of each other"

"I wouldn't give me hopes up high" he said and pressed his lips together. "Managers rarely mingles with the guests"

He laughed deeply "it is not allowed to fraternize"

"Something, like that" Harry said, there wasn't any rule, but a god old healthy sense. Lasting relationship - the one that he waned- was not by having something to do with the guest. When everything came to all, they were just tourist and businessmen, whose stay rarely lasted more then a week or two. No excitement, no chemistry and gods help him, this was the strongest then anything ells he ever had felt before- it could defeat his natural senses, because a relationship like this contained inside built destruction mechanism. Despite his coolness, his smile continues to be open, friendly and his voice teasingly warm.

"Now that we have become so familiar with each other" he put a god pressure on Familiar, hesitating "Don't you think it time for me to know your name beauty"

He dutifully ignored the comment "Harrison Potter, but I go by Harry" he managed to say.

"It is a very lovely name for a lovely man. I will enjoy seeing you again, Mr. Potter, until then Aloha" with and dismissing smile he turned around and went out of the lobby. Harry stared after his disappearing back, _oh no mister; no way, I'm going to make sure of that_. Despise he was awfully attractive to him – his kiss had shot his blood pressure to the skies – he wouldn't not go into it. Ocean Breeze was not a very small hotel, they had eleven storeys – and for the most his work was done in his office behind the lobby, in the hotel. If he wanted to he could quit easy avoid him, and that was exactly what he was going to he, Harry said to himself.

**A/N: First I like to thank, DVMalfoy, animeangel088, Delaro, miss quirky bookworm and Basil. Thank you sooo much guys and girls, for**** the reviews and that you liked my story, I've dedicated this chapter for ya all BIG KISSES. **

**Until then**

**Messina =)**


End file.
